


Mogar & The Boys

by memoriadeleri



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriadeleri/pseuds/memoriadeleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost three months on tour, and while the bus did smell horribly of dicks, farts, and sweat, none of the members of the recently famous Mogar & The Boys could be happier. What had started out as a shitty pop punk band out of Michael Jones’ garage had become so much more- to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost three months on tour, and while the bus did smell horribly of dicks, farts, and sweat, none of the members of the recently famous Mogar & The Boys could be happier. What had started out as a shitty pop punk band out of Michael Jones’ garage had become so much more- to everyone.

 

"It’s fuckin’ insane, man," Jones, the band’s lead singer, answered the interviewer sitting across the table from him, "we’ve gotten letters from kids saying ‘your band saved my life’ and shit like that. It’s crazy." He stretched his arm across the back of the couch, giving a quick look to Lindsay Tuggey, M&TB's drummer, who was sitting next to him. "We wonder why we’re here, too."

-

This was going to be the first time performing one of their new songs, Rare Occurrences, on stage in front of thousands. All the rest of their songs they had been practicing for almost a year previous, but this time the set list closed with a song they had only rehearsed a few times. Oddly enough, no one was nervous. Gavin, self-proclaimed electric guitar god, would ham up his feature, Lindsay wouldnât miss a beat, Ray would somehow get all the attention when he wasnât supposed to, and Michael would make all the ladies swoon. Those were Gavinâs words, anyway. And who ever listened to Gavin?

"Not gonna say any names, but don't fuck this up." Michael had to almost shout over the crowd as he gave the pre-show talk to his band members off-stage. Ray, the bassist, coughed something that sounded a lot like âGavinâ and was met with an elbow to the side. Michael continued giving reminders to the band despite Lindsay being the only one to listen. But Lindsay was ever the only one to listen. And thatâs how it had always worked.

But there they were - the last song of the show - and things had gone flawlessly. Lindsay started up the beat while Michael panted into the microphone a somehow adrenaline-filled âAre you guys fucking ready for this?â Ray began to strum the bass line as the crowd screamed. And, of course, Michael yelled back.

  
"We are Mogar & The Boys!" As always, Michael played the "Is that girl a boy, too?" line in his head, and gave his all for the last song of the night.

 

Gavin had this way of fucking around while playing, but somehow only ever getting a few notes off, and the band all knew that. As his feature began, Michael ran through the chorus, trying his best not to laugh when Gavin attempted a slide and landed almost between his legs. But the crowd seemed to love it, so they played into it - Gavin leaning back on his calves, his fingers moving masterfully over the neck of his neon green Jaguar, and Michael sang the bridge back to Gavin, completely red in the face. They matched each otherâs movements, their heads moving in turn. Michael took his quick rest to help Gavin off his knees, and then finished up the song with an ending that the fans seemed to love. 

 

After an exhausted goodbye by Michael, the band took their time getting off the stage. But there they were. The show went off without a problem. Alright, so maybe Gavin was right. About pretty much everything. He was still a moron.

-

While Blaine, the roadie, packed what little the band had left on the stage, Mogar & The Boys headed backstage for their scheduled meet and greet. Honestly, Michael would have done anything to just get back to the bus and unwind a bit, the fans were important to everyone. It was so humbling to see people completely enamored with everyone in the band, though he would never be caught saying that.

The back-room of the stadium, where the band was waiting for security to start letting fans in, was tremendous, probably to accommodate a large table for the band to sign at, and a huge group of fans. But one of the things that Mogar & The Boys loved to do was actually hang out with their fans. They'd gotten the stadium owners to throw a fridge and a couple of couches into the room, dwarfing it completely, but no one was complaining. Michael grabbed a beer from the fridge, throwing one to Lindsay and Gavin, and a bottle of water to Ray.

Although obviously sweaty and drained, everyone had a smile on their face. Gavin threw himself haphazardly on the couch next to the wall, twisting open his beer.

"Guys, that was top! They totally ate up my solo." Gavin laughed at the raised eyebrow coming from Ray. "You mean, when you were about to eat up Michael's dick? Because that's what I remember." 

"No, no, Ray," Lindsay couldn't help but chime in, "when Michael was shoving his dick down Gavin's throat. That's what happened."

With a prompt 'shut the fuck up' from Michael after a knock on the door, Lindsay winked, and reached to slap his ass when he got up to answer it.

 

It didn't take long until it was somehow 2am. The boys - undeniably drunk and tired- had spent hours signing, chatting, drinking, and arguing. Funny how that fatigue disappears after the show, and it's so easy to lose yourself in the people. But by this point, Barbara had left multiple voicemails on every single one of their phones, so it was time to go before Barb got scary. It was a blur of hugs and last-minute photos until the band reached their tour bus, but with a mix of half-wanting to get on the bus and relax and not leave the environment that their fans gave them.

Once on the bus, it was the norm for the band to calm down and fan out into their bunks. Although, getting to sleep around each other was an absolute disaster. Michael curled up on his bottom bunk, with Ray above him, drifting quickly into a half-sleep state. But the ones across from them were a different story.

 

Lindsay was always slow to sleep - she had nightmares a lot, something made worse when not on the road - so she usually prolonged sleep as to not deal with it. Gavin, however, had a mind that went a mile a minute. While he did use a lot of this time to write songs for the band, he also used a lot of it to strike up conversation with an equally-awake Lindsay.

âWhat if animals all have magic powers and they can’t tell us? Like Harry Potter.”

"But with animals. I bet cats can cast spells, Gav."

"Or what if they are all working together to kill humans? I would kill us if I was a animal."

Michael coughed, turning in his bed. His voice was mostly shot by the end of the show. “What if you guys let the other people on the bus sleep for once? That would be a goddamn miracle.”

"Yeah, Mogar needs his beauty sleep, guys, come on."

"Don’t make me come up there, Ray."

-

[ Next](http://achievementboners.tumblr.com/post/75224521121/mogar-the-boys)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bow to Mogar, bitches!” The two of them humored him, mock-bowing with stuffed animals in their arms. “We are not worthy! You are a god!” Michael stole the bear Gavin had won for his own, and promptly attacked his elephant with it. Lindsay, of course, had to join in their play fighting, which meant them all ending up in a tangle of arms yelling insults to cute stuffed animals.

Morning meant the sound of traffic. Commuters on their way to work, clogging up the highways. Now, Michael was a heavy sleeper when he actually got to sleep, but the morning after drinking was never one to be kind. Ray and Gavin were already up, and from what Michael heard, Gavin was being murdered in GTA. Michael quietly envied Gavin’s ability to never get hangovers. When he finally did get up, Michael rolled out of bed and into the dining room for some coffee. Thankful to find himself in equally miserable company, the blinds next to the dining table shut sweetly, and far enough away that X-Ray and Vav weren’t too annoying.  

Lindsay pushed two McDonald’s breakfast sandwiches and a hashbrown over to him without her eyes ever leaving her laptop. “Savages, the both of them.” Michael nodded, sitting himself across the table from her. “Thanks for saving it for me.” He quickly sipped his coffee, hoping to help ease the pain in his head. “You owe me. I almost lost my arm guarding it from them.” His laughing only caused his stomach to churn, and losing your breakfast in the bathroom of a smelly tour bus was not a good idea.

 

“Feeling any better than I am right now?” Michael asked in between bites of his sandwich.   
“Cat videos are the only thing keeping me alive right now. That and I was promised KFC for lunch.”  
“What time is the show? We should actually do something when we get to Boston that doesn’t include getting shit-faced.”  
“What’s the matter, Michael? Don’t you love being cooped up with your bandmates in a shitty bus with a splitting headache and an urge to vomit?”

Lindsay grinned, finally looking up from her laptop to Michael, obviously dealing with the night before better than he was.

“Watch it, Lindsay, you’re closest to me if I blow chunks.”

-

Boston was better sober, he decided. Somehow, the band and their crew had gotten through an entire movie and dinner with very little hassle from fans or otherwise. While Barbara had called it a morale boost, the rest of them called it “dating with no chance of sex afterwards”. But now they were caught up in a game of shooting water into a clown’s mouth. About an hour or so outside of town, they had, by some grace, found a little carnival with all of the cliche games that anyone could ever want - something straight out of Big. And the great thing about a place like this is that no one would recognize them.  

To everyone’s surprise, Gavin was the one dominating at this stupid clown game, but it came with the cost of watersports jokes, mostly from Ray, which Gavin was oddly okay with. They had almost issued a challenge to Ray and Gavin as to who could win the most prizes, but quickly decided that no one wanted to hear Gavin complain about losing for the entire night and all day tomorrow.

 

Lindsay had dragged Michael away from the clown game after he threatened to knock Gavin out for being a cocky prick. Pulling him by the hand, with Gavin’s whiny “But Michael!” not far behind, she found him one of those toss-the-dart games that were hopefully not as rigged as the some others. She placed him in front the booth, hands on his shoulders with a twenty in his hand, and pointed to a large penguin stuffed animal. “Win me that one. No fighting with Gavin until you do.” Michael almost protested when Lindsay turned her head for just a second and kissed him on the cheek. Now, Michael wouldn’t admit it, but he hadn’t realized how much he had wanted that to happen until Lindsay pulled away. “And no bitching, punk.” Well that was unexpected, but he certainly wasn’t complaining - not until his cheek was suddenly cold with a lack of Lindsay’s warmth. He cursed himself for being a sappy douchebag and decided to start playing.

Gavin trailed in behind during Michael’s second throw holding a large stuffed bear he had just won, still demanding his own stuffed animal now that Michael was playing. After three more failed throws that Michael would have easily blamed on Gavin’s distractions, Michael turned back to Lindsay, shrugged and smiled. “Hold on, I need some good luck.” Lindsay simply laughed back. “Wow, cheesy.” Before throwing his next dart, Michael flipped her off with a definite “Fine, bitch. Gavin?”. If Lindsay wouldn’t take up his offer, he would just have to find someone else. Gavin tilted his head, not really catching what Michael had just asked. “What?” Michael shook his head. “Christ, Gav.” With his empty hand, Michael grabbed the waist of Gavin’s shirt and pressed their lips together, much to the confusion of the booth attendant. After he pulled away, he hesitated for a moment, scanning Gavin’s face for emotion. “For good luck.” The first dart after that hit the balloon Michael had aimed at. Whatever worked worked, right? Now, as long as Ray didn’t see that, he wouldn’t get shit for it (“Please just have sex with him, you would make a lot of people happy.”). Gavin shot a confused look at Lindsay, who mouthed back “Saw it coming,” and shrugged.

After about ten more minutes, Michael succeeded at winning both prizes he was requested - the penguin to Lindsay and an elephant to Gavin. “Bow to Mogar, bitches!” The two of them humored him, mock-bowing with stuffed animals in their arms. “We are not worthy! You are a god!” Michael stole the bear Gavin had won for his own, and promptly attacked his elephant with it. Lindsay, of course, had to join in their play fighting, which meant them all ending up in a tangle of arms yelling insults to cute stuffed animals.

-

The ferris wheel was either a godsend or a nightmare, Michael decided. Lindsay and Michael sat on a same side, with Gavin across them. They had lost Ray to a group of girls that wanted him to win them prizes, but being the self-sacrificial person he was, he let them go without him. Michael would have argued that he just wanted to get laid, but maybe Ray not being there was a good thing for now.

As all horrible rom-coms happen, the three of them got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel. The sun was setting off in the distance. Lindsay made a comment about having to get to the show soon, but no one paid it much mind. They were all too caught up in themselves to think about it for now. There was a sort of silence up here that was calming. Talk drifted and Michael drifted until Lindsay put her hand on his without so much as a look. He knotted their fingers together, despite the slight embarrassment of Gavin’s staring.

Gavin had been giving Michael odd looks ever since that dart game, but that was one of the things about them. Michael and Gavin were great at communicating without words. Gavin was saying  _I thought you liked me, Michael. I thought we were good together,_ and he was right, unfortunately. Lindsay was easy to fall into, he’d felt that the first day he met her. He’d liked that about her the first day he met her - they just worked so well together. But Gavin on the other hand- Gavin was sandpaper. Gavin was friction and heat and he’s the thing that made things so smooth for everyone. That part was hard to get used to, but that was his charm.

 

Gavin got that stupid look in his eye, pleading like a fucking child who didn’t get his happy meal. It made Michael think of earlier days - lying on the couch, legs and arms tangled together with a movie that neither of them were paying attention to. They had never thought to question it, just happy with how things were. That’s when that silent communication had begun. Gavin would ask “Michael, do you think in another world, that we’re soulmates?” Michael would grin back at him for asking such a stupid question, “But we are soulmates.” Funny how things worked like that. Now all it takes is an odd look, and Michael gets it.

Michael had never put any of this into perspective, too caught up in band business to think about how he felt. But sitting here with his hand in Lindsay’s, and God, how long had he been staring at Gavin, it clicked. They clicked.

Michael leaned, moving on the metal bench of their car, to hook his foot around Gavin’s. Hopefully it would be enough. Michael gave him a look at that said  _Don’t worry, there’s still a bit of that candle left_.

The wheel shifted, car in motion once again. Michael had to laugh at the bizarreness of it all. But maybe that’s why it worked so well in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a present for ragehappyhunter on tumblr based on her beautiful CD edits of the lads. This chapter got that shippy shit in motion, definitely, so i hope you like that uwu   
> thank you everyone for reading and enjoying the last chapter!!


	3. Let Me Guess, Someone Stole Your Sweetroll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always at the back of his mind - his default train of thought when nothing was holding his attention. But no one seemed to say anything. And if no one wanted to talk about it, Michael was left on his own to figure things out. See, Lindsay was the person that everyone expected him to be with. It just made sense. He could see that American Dream life with her - 2.5 kids and trips to Wal-Mart at 2am. But he could also see his life with Gavin. Although, a lot less American Dream and more staying up until 3am playing video games and arguing over whoâs turn it was to go put the baby to sleep again.

**Boston**

 

Doing his best to distract himself from thoughts of Lindsay and Gavin, Michael poured more into tonight’s show that he had in a long time. It worked, for the most part, with Michael showboating more than Gavin usually does. The audience loved it, as they always do, but more importantly, those screaming fans and bright lights had kept his mind off of trying to find answers to questions that no one wanted to ask. By the end of the night - after the show, after the meet and greet, what had happened tonight seemed like ages ago.

 

**Philadelphia**

 

It was always at the back of his mind - his default train of thought when nothing was holding his attention. But no one seemed to say anything. And if no one wanted to talk about it, Michael was left on his own to figure things out. See, Lindsay was the person that everyone expected him to be with. It just made sense. He could see that American Dream life with her - 2.5 kids and trips to Wal-Mart at 2 am. But he could also see his life with Gavin. Although, a lot less American Dream and more staying up until 3 am playing video games and arguing over who’s turn it was to go put the baby to sleep again.

Barbara was congratulating them on the sales of their newly released CD, but even she could tell they were distracted. Despite the chemistry they had on stage, things were different without the crowd, without the lights. Michael loved these people to death - with Gavin catching the attention of everyone in the crowd and playing it off so well with everyone around him, the way Ray could totally dominate a song without even trying very hard, and of course, Lindsay, the one who pulled them all together, she was the heart of the band, honestly. If he could just sort this shit out, his life couldn’t be better.

 

**Atlanta**

 

All of his life he had to choose. There were only ever two paths between responsibility and desire. But Michael didn’t want to choose. Michael wanted to be happy with his boo and his boi, and not have to worry about choices anymore.

Maybe shows were the best thing to happen right now. It was easy to lose yourself in the rush of it all.

 

**Tampa**

 

The first time anyone brought it up was almost a week later. A horrible week of recycling his own same thoughts and questions with no real progress or consolation. “Hey, asshole.” Michael had been laying on the couch in the bus, absentmindedly playing an app on his tablet. “Punk ass bitch, what’s up?” Lindsay sat at the bottom of the couch, strategically taking up the space in front and behind Michael’s legs. “Thinking. You seem distracted,” Michael sensed where this conversation was headed, tapping the power button on his tablet, and putting it in his bag. “Wanna talk about it?” Michael shook his head, not saying no, just trying to figure out where to begin.

Gathering himself for longer than he should have, he explained everything, as best as he could, to Lindsay - about the confusion he felt, about not wanting to choose who to pursue, about how he felt he was losing the two people who were probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

After that there was a lot of silence. A deafening silence that was completely unbearable and anxiety-inducing. Lindsay, of all people, would understand. But maybe it was too much for her, all at once. Michael immediately regretted his decision not to bring it up with Ray that night in Atlanta.

Lindsay, just like that night on the ferris wheel, reached for his hand and threaded their fingers together. But Michael wanted nothing more than to pull her up for a kiss, and for her to whisper the answers to all his problems.

He was running through that “I can’t stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can’t-I can’t look into your eyes without feeling that-that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels.” bullshit speech the entire time while look at her. Michael couldn’t help but laugh at himself.

“You fuck! I’m trying to help you out and you laugh!” With a smile on her face, Lindsay pushed Michael’s chest, but took his hand back afterwards.

“No, no, I feel some serious Chasing Amy shit going on here, Linds, and I don’t like it.”  Michael finally adjusted himself on the couch, leaving his back against the armrest.

“Thinking a threesome with your best friend who is not-so-secretly gay for you and the girl that is head over heels for you will fix everything?”   
“You call me an asshole for laughing, yet here you are making jokes.”

 

This time when the silence hit it wasn’t as loud. It was comfortable. Lindsay leaned in, firmly pressing her lips to Michael’s. His mind blanked, not so much as surprised but grateful. He caught himself quickly, reciprocating Lindsay’s touch, leaning into her body. He had almost reached for a Gavin who wasn’t there. Lindsay smiled, hovering for a moment, before pulling away. “Sure.”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “ _Sure?_  What the hell is that supposed to mean?  _Sure?_ ”

“Sure, as in, let’s do it. I mean, not do it - you know what I mean.”  
“Threesome with my best friend who is not-so-secretly gay for me and the girl that is head over heels for me?”  
“We’ll talk to Gavin.”

 

**New Orleans**

 

Michael never regretted sleeping in hotels more. As much as he would complain about often sleeping in the bunks of their bus, because Blaine argued that he drove better at night, he enjoyed the company of his bandmates more than he could explain. Sure, he spent practically every hour with them, but they were his best friends.

Ray - practically a brother to him, was always who you needed him to be, whether it was a helping hand, someone to talk to, or just someone to play video games with. Although, right now, him playing Flappy Bird on his phone above Michael was getting particularly annoying. After he and Lindsay had talked, Michael immediately went to Ray, still sort of unsure if he should bring it up. He felt bad for being so caught up in his own bullshit that he didn’t even notice that Ray was with someone now. But they sat for hours playing Lego Marvel Superheroes just talking.

 

Lindsay had somehow fallen asleep before everyone. Most likely due to her sugar crash, but Michael wasn’t going to argue. Gavin was still up- Michael could see the bunk light through the sheet of fabric. Michael could faintly make out the scratching of pencil to paper over the ping of Ray’s game.

After failing to get Gavin’s attention by increasingly angry whispering, Michael decided to give it up. As quietly as he could, Michael got out of his own bunk and pattered over to Gavin’s. Ray didn’t even blink in their direction, surprisingly. Michael pulled over the fabric covering the bunk, just enough to peek his head in. “Hey, Ga-” Before Michael could even finish speaking, shoved his paper away, somewhere beneath his leg. Gavin almost seemed panicked, but Michael smiled, telling him it was fine. “Writing love notes there, boi? Move, lemme sit with you.” Gavin did as told, moving closer to the wall to let Michael in. Once they were both settled in next to each other, Michael taking measures not to touch Gavin’s cold feet with his own, neither of them spoke for a while. Michael rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist. While he could argue that it was all because the bunk was incredibly small, none of this was out of the ordinary.

“Gav, remember years ago when you asked me if I thought that in another world if we’re soul mates?” Michael shut his eyes, both shielding himself from the light and the fact that laying like this with Gavin was making him oddly tired.  
“Mm, yeah. And you said that we were soulmates.” Gavin carded his fingers through Michael’s hair, only fueling Michael’s exhaustion.  
“You still believe that?”   
“Never stopped.” Michael’s stomach almost dropped. All this time.   
“Really?”  
“It’s you. It’s always been you. You’re with Lindsay now, though.”

Michael paused, trying to gather himself. He nuzzled into the fabric of Gavin’s shirt, not sure if it was more reinsurance to Gavin or himself. But he had to say something, didn’t he? He was sick of never knowing what to think anymore. He was sick of being nervous around the both of them. But Lindsay was sound asleep above them, and for some odd reason that gave him more confidence than made sense. 

“What if I was with you?”  
“Shut up, you love Lindsay.”   
“Hey now, we haven’t even had sex yet, moron.”  
“I love you and we haven’t had sex.”  
“Yet.”

Gavin laughed, but Michael was completely only half-joking.   
“Listen, assholes, you’re messing up my concentration. If you’re gonna make out, be a little quieter.” Ray somehow was speaking loud enough to yell at them but not wake up Lindsay. But no one was really complaining.

  
“Answer me.” Michael was firm, but not angry. He needed an answer. This had been on his mind for too long and he was done being unsure.   
“Don’t do this.”   
Michael took Gavin’s hand into his own, reminiscent of how Lindsay had been doing.   
“Answer me.”  
“Michael, I’ll give you my heart.”

This time Michael laughed, but Gavin didn’t.

“You fuck, I’m serious.” But Gavin didn’t say anything after that. Michael opened his eyes, looking up to Gavin to try to find where he went wrong. Gavin was falling asleep, he could tell, just by his steady breathing. But Michael wasn’t prepared to let this go for another day.  
“Don’t you fuckin’ fall asleep right now. I’ll punch you in the face while you sleep, Gavin, I swear to god.”

“We’d look good together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ragehappyhunter continues to be a perfect person. actually, i think she made have transcended to god and my mavinsay fics are simply offerings in exchange for my life. check out these amazing graphics done by her!  
> thank you everyone and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a present for ragehappyhunter on tumblr based on her beautiful CD edits of the lads. I worked so hard on this, jfc, and it’s not even that great??? but i still hope that you like it bc you deserve good things. this is actually Â a pretty short chapter bc i promised you i would put it out today and then got completely caught up in other things oops


End file.
